The present invention relates to a device for removing casings and coatings from glass fiber cables.
It is known that glass fiber cables are assembled to form a fiber bundle, and for protecting against mechanical damages introduced into flexible metal or synthetic plastic hoses. By cutting the hose and splitting the fiber bundles, the glass fibers or the like conductors are produced. They have a coating which is composed of a glass with a thickness of several thousandths millimeter and with a low refraction. Before the utilization of the glass fiber, the enclosing parts must be removed from it. For removing the hose or casing, cutters or other tools have been used. They, however, possess the disadvantages that these devices are very time consuming and often mechanically damage the glass fibers.